memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magnetism
pna-cite There are only two references to the term "magnetism" was in reference to a person's "charm". Otherwise there are literally a couple hundred references to "magnet", "magnetic". --Alan 15:58, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :Maybe the article should be magnet? The current definition in there isn't even that accurate anyway, since most magnets seen in Trek are electromagnets. -- Kingfisher 17:00, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::There was an anvil in ( ). I made a request on that ep's talk page for a photo! I just revised Electromagnetism slightly -- see the Talk:Electromagnetism there for my thoughts on Electronics. I'll see what I can do with Magnetism and Electromagnetic field. I don't intend to replace Wikipedia's or Citizendium's definitions of the subject... MA shouldn't be the be all end all source for these kinds of subjects. --vorik111 01:32, 6 September 2007 (UTC) There are about 40-some references to "electromagnet", about the same to magnetic field, 4 to "magnetic pole", 9 to something being "magnetized"...--Alan 17:13, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Needing Citation While I can't provide citation for this page I have passed it along to my father who is a Chemist at Clark University to check the real world science. --Shredder134 (talk) 21:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :The real world science is not relevant; we deal in science as depicted in Star Trek canon. We provide Wikipedia links for those interested in the real world science not discussed in Trek. 31dot (talk) 01:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Removed The article as was was utterly non-compliant; a wall of text with real world information on magnetism, cited exclusively to even though all that episode does is mention some problems with magnetic fields, no further elaboration. So, I've removed all this... :Magnetism is a fundamental interaction in nature which affects moving electric charges. A moving electric charge in a magnetic field will be deflected at a right angle to the field direction. Moving electric charges in uniform magnetic fields traverse helical paths. Magnetic fields themselves are generated by moving electric charges. This is actually a relativistic effect. All electric charges create electric fields. Albert Einstein's Theory of Special Relativity says that an electric field, when viewed from a moving reference frame, will look like a magnetic field. :When many electric charges flow in the same direction, the result is an electric current. Long current-carrying wires will produce a magnetic field in the shape of concentric circles around the wire. A circularly shaped current-carrying wire will produce a field in a shape known as a dipole. Spinning spheres of electric charge will likewise produce dipole-shaped fields. Certain types of metals, including iron, nickel, and cobalt (all found abundantly on Earth), also exhibit magnetic fields, even when no current is passing through them. This is an effect of quantum mechanics. Subatomic particles such as electrons possess an intrinsic and immutable spin. Even though they have no size, they behave as spinning spheres of charge, and thus produce magnetic dipohl fields. Normally these dipoles are oriented in random directions and tend to cancel out. However, in magnetic materials all of these dipoles can be made to point in the same direction, thus resulting in a net magnetic field. :Magnetic fields were used extensively on Federation starships, most notably in the containment of antimatter. Federation-designed warp drive systems employed a magnetic containment field to contain anti-deuterium prior to its injection into the warp reactor. This field confined the anti-deuterium nuclei to circular motion, thus preventing them from annihilating with any normal matter. If a warp drive's magnetic field strength falled below a critical value, antimatter containment would be lost, resulting in the destruction of the starship. ( ) ...and basically completely started over. On a sidenote; there were magnetic stones in Voy: Natural Law. Maybe that would be a good page image if someone could look into that? -- Capricorn (talk) 19:03, May 15, 2015 (UTC)